cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cimil's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series
Cimil's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is an animated television series created by Lauren Faust and is based on Habro's My Little Pony line of toys. This show attempts to challenge the established nature of the line, with the show focuses mostly on in-depth characters and adventurous settings. The show is set in the fictional world of Equestria, a fantasy land inhabited by talking ponies of three types; Earth ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi. The show focuses on Twilight Sparkle, a studious unicorn pony as her mentor guides her in the lessons of friendship in the town of Ponyville. There, Twilight becomes close friends with five other ponies, Shinesire, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The series has become a massively successful hit, running for ten seasons, each 26 episodes, from 2010 to 2020. Along with this, the show has gained a very large following of older viewers and fans, who are collectively known as "Bronies". Characters Main Characters (Mane 6) * Twilight Sparkle * Shinesire * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy Friendship Crusaders * Starlight Glimmer * Silverstream - Hippogriff/Seapony * Rain Shine - Kirin * Gilda - Griffin * Ember - Dragon * Mandible - Changeling * Sandbar - Timberwolf * Apple Bloom * Cozy Glow Secondary Characters * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Shimmering Lightning * Limestone Pie * Coco Pommel * Flim and Flam * Sheriff Silverstar * [[Shining Billy|'Shining Billy']] * Cheerilee Lily * Trixie * Coloratura * Velvet Whistles * Gridiron Sunrise Other Characters * Ditzy Hooves * Apple Fritter * Lemony Strings * Minty Colgate * Amethyst Star * Cherry Ice * Lucky Clover * Vinyl Melody * Caramel * Time Twister * Goldie Harvest * Chase Kicker * Wildfire * Fiddlesticks Antagonists * Hass * King Sombra * Lord Tirek * Queen Chrysalis * Discord * Night Mare * Regent Grogar * Chancellor Neighsay Episodes Notable Episodes * Twilight Sparkle meets a friendly pony named Applejack, who introduces her to her friends in Ponyville. However, when Princess Luna is missing, Princess Celestia sends Twilight and her friends to a mysterious village, where they meet Starlight Glimmer, who is actually imprisoning Luna, and is firmly ruling over the village, with Starlight accidentally turning Luna into Night Mare Moon while staling cutie marks, so Twilight works to stop her. * A unicorn named Shinesire, who is Applejack's childhood friend who disappeared, appears again while in a celebration for Luna's return from Canterlot in order to fend off a mysterious dragon from the Ice Realm. Reuniting with her friend, Applejack and Shinesire band together and venture to the Ice realm to unveil the threat with the help of Prince Isles. It is revealed the Isles is actually the instigator of the dragon attack, so Shinesire works to stop him, with Shinesire joining Twilight, Applejack and their group of friends. * Starlight Glimmer returns and travels back in time to stop the Sonic Rainboom which brought Twilight and her friends together. This causes Twilight and Shinesire to venture back in time, helping the ponies of Equestria in fighting vicious battles against the forces of the evil King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, all while Twilight works to stop Glimmer. In the end, Twilight redeems Starlight and makes her her close student. * Dragon thugs begin attacking and pillaging different villages in Equestria, so Twilight and Shinesire lead ponies into defending their villages and fighting off the dragon assaults, then they lead their friends into striking the dragon stronghold and stop their attacks. * The Flim Flam brothers enter Ponyville and engage in a competition with Applejack and her farm to become the sole provider of cider to Ponyville. However, when an Apple hating outlaw and his gang come into town, Applejack and the Flim Flam brothers band together to oust the bandits. * Applejack, Shinesire and Rarity venture to the Jungle Peaks, where they find two tribes of pony creatures, the silent Kirin and the explosive Nirik, are fighting each other in a ferocious war. As fighting and fierce battles rage between Kirin and Nirik tribes, Applejack, Shinesire and Fluttershy work to help a Kirin named Rain Shine solve the problems of both tribes and bring them together. * Twilight and her friends venture through the Everfree forests, fighting off Timberwolf attacks and searching for Starlight Glimmer, who has been captured by the Diamond Dogs. * Applejack introduces Rainbow Dash to books about adventurer A.K. Yearling, who goes on adventures through the jungles, fights off bandits and raids temples in the deserts for artifacts. * Shinesire and the Flim Flam brothers head over to the land of the Kirin to sell apple products. However, when Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy venture to the land to check on them with Rain Shine, they find Shinesire and the Flim Flam brothers have broken off into a heated rivalry, with them and all their followers all fighting each other in a ferocious conflict. * Twilight's cousin, Limestone Pie, visits, and becomes immediate friends with Starlight Glimmer, and Twilight does everything in her power to make sure their friendship lasts. * During a thunderstorm, Applejack and Rarity are forced to stay at Twilight's house, where Twilight has the idea of putting together a slumber party, but the tensions between Applejack and Rarity threaten her plans, leading to a fight between them. * After searching through the jungle, Rarity and Shinesire find temples containing different artifacts and jewels, but disagree over what to do with them, a midst dragons and Timberwolves making assaults on each other and them looking for the artifacts. * Twilight, Starlight and their friends attend the wedding of Twilight's brother, Shining Billy, to Princess Cadence. However, they come across mysterious attacks by the Changelings in nearby villages and jungles, so they race back to help the Equestrian Army defend Canterlot and fight off the forces of Queen Chrysalis and stop her in a ferocious battle. * Fluttershy opens up an animal daycare, and Starlight Glimmer does everything to help, but is afraid that her efforts might only hinder the comfort for the animals and harm Fluttershy's goal. * Shinesire staunchly disagrees over the traditional handling of Winter Wrap Up, believing that magic should be allowed, causing a heated argument and hurling of insults between the friends. * When Applejack catches a cold, Twilight and Rarity work the extra heavy load on her farm while the cold ridden Applejack recuperates. However, the two begin to be overwhelmed by the workload, but refuse to ask for Applejack's help and advice, despite her telling them that it's okay. In the end, Twilight and Rarity catch Applejack's cold. * Applejack, Shinesire and Rainbow Dash venture to the land of the Griffons, discovering that the Griffons are fighting a long war with the dragons of the outlands, so with the help of two cheerfully pacifist Griffons named Gilda and Gabby, they seek to end the ferocious war. * While venturing through the Everfree forests, Applejack saves Starlight from a pack of Timberwolves in the forests. Grateful, Starlight does whatever she can to help Applejack from then on, despite that she may be doing more harm than help. * Applejack accidentally ruins Shinesire's attempt to get hired for a dangerous job, leading to Shinesire accusing Applejack of sabotaging him, then proceeds to demand that she stay out of his life. As Applejack tries to fix the situation, she realizes that, deep down, she may actually have done it on purpose out of fear for his safety. * A pony named Trixie, who was once a student of Celestia who went bad, uses the powers of a mysterious amulet to challenge Twilight to a duel, but in the end, Starlight befriends Trixie. * Applejack, Shinesire and Fluttershy travel through the deserts to the town of Appleloosa, and they find that the town suffers ambushes by Buffalo tribes, so they work to fight and defend the town and finally resolve the conflict. * Rainbow Dash's mother Velvet Whistles, discovers Rainbow becoming a Wonderbolt, and her heavily cheerful ways in wanting to be a part of her daughter's life causes much embarrassment for Rainbow. * Starlight befriends Rain Shine and Gilda, hanging out with them along with Trixie and Limestone, but this causes Twilight to start missing having Starlight around and seeking more time with Starlight. * When the land of the Seaponies is fiercely assaulted by Chrysalis and her Changeling forces, Twilight and all her friends bring Equestrian forces to help the Seaponies and fight off Chrysalis and her Changeling forces in ferocious fighting. * Velvet Whistles enters relationship with Rarity's father, Gridiron Sunrise, who is Velvet's old childhood friend, causing embarrassment for both Rainbow and Rarity. However, when Sunrise becomes captured by a greedy bandit named Cabelleron, Velvet works to save him, and Rainbow makes the exciting discovery that Velvet is actually A.K. Yearling herself, and they fight Cabelleron and his bandits to save Sunrise. * A massive heatwave sweeps over Ponyville, causing extremely heated tensions between the town residents, including Twilight and her friends. As such, when Shinesire begins dating Rarity. While they do enjoy each other's company and romance, In the end, seeing that Shinesire has feelings for Applejack, Rarity convinces Shinesire to enter into a relationship with Applejack instead. * Twilight, Shinesire and Starlight travel to the land of Saddle Arabia, where Shinesire goes missing, leaving Twilight and Starlight searching to find and rescue him. They all embark on an adventure throughout Saddle Arabia with A.K. Yearling, fighting off Cabelleron and his thugs in order to rescue Shinesire and find a lost statue in a pyramid. * Rarity and Fluttershy head to Manehatten to help aspiring fashion designer, Coco Pommel, to make her mark in the fashion world, as well as stand up for herself. * When a movie is being made about A.K. Yearling, Rainbow works to make sure the production goes well, while Applejack is excited that award winning actress, Coloratura, who is Applejack's close childhood friend, will be playing the lead. * Twilight and her friends come to the Ice Realm, where they find it has been taken over by the evil King Sombra, so they work to overthrow Sombra and free the ponies he has enslaved. * Lord Tirek breaks from his cell in Tartarus and begins rampaging through Equestria, manipulating Trixie, to help him. In the end, Twilight and Starlight defeat Tirek and reform Trixie, due to Tirek betraying her. * The ponies engage in a race through the perilous Ghastly Gorge, braving large carnivorous eels, avalanches and other dangers to reach the top of the mountain. * Plunderseeds create vicious carnivorous plants that attack Saddle Arabia, so Twilight and her friends travel to the desert land to battle the plants and save the land. * Trixie starts hanging out with Twilight after she rescues her from a Venus Trap, but Twilight begins to find her friendship overbearing, but ultimately leads to a better understanding. * Twilight goes overboard to be accepting of Rainbow Dash being a homosexual, despite the fact that Rainbow isn't one. However, Twilight finds herself feeling shocked and uncomfortable when Fluttershy actually does turn out to be one. * Starlight takes in and keeps a tarantula named Legs as a pet, much to Shinesire's aggravation due to his arachnophobia. When Starlight accidentally loses Legs in Princess Luna's old castle, Starlight recruits Shinesire to help her find Legs. * Shinesire and Applejack open up a business selling all sorts of deep friend delicacies, but Applejack starts to feel disconnected with the business, leading to a rift between the two that leads to a wildfire. Meanwhile, Starlight seeks out to destroy Twilight's new glasses when she starts acting even more arrogant and pretentious than usual when wearing them. * Shinesire seriously injures Rainbow Dash in a horrific accident while repairing the floor in his house. However, everyone else believes he did it on purpose, due to the growing tensions between Shinesire and Rainbow beforehand, largely due to Rainbow being responsible for ruining his floor. As such, a heavily frustrated Shinesire is forced to attend an anger management class being taught by Twilight Sparkle herself if he wants to lift the restraining order put in place between him and Rainbow as a result of the incident. * Tensions arise between Flim and Flam, leading to them splitting. Figuring out how to help them spend their time, Twilight teams up with Flim in order to stage a play recreating the founding of Equestria, but problems arise for Twilight when she discovers that Flim's interpretation portrays the founders in a very unflattering light. Meanwhile, Flam stays over with Applejack and Shinesire, with the two trying to figure out how Flam can spend his time while Flim is away. This leads to Flam becoming a patrol officer, which causes a number of problems. * When Rarity opens up a cat cafe right next to Twilight's favorite library, Twilight, being allergic to cats, tries to get the cafe shut down, leading to a tense showdown between Rarity and Twilight. * At a gala celebrating the Equestrian Army soldiers, Applejack and Rarity find themselves afraid when they see an officer they remember from the Kirin War, and they seek to confront him. * Rainbow Dash enters a hay dog eating contest, but Rarity, who is disdainful towards the sport, proceeds to shame Rainbow, leading to conflict between the two. * Twilight and friends start up a school of friendship for every creature, such as ponies, griffins, dragons, changelings, timber wolves, etc. However, the heavily strict Chancellor Neighsay, Equestria's head of government, tries to take over the school. As such, Neighsay conspires with a struggling student named Cozy Glow, who is also Rarity's younger adopted sister, to take over the school, as Cozy wants to gain as many friends as she can to obtain power. Neighsay also seeks to take over the lands of the Kirin and the Seaponies. After a fierce battle for the school, Twilight, Starlight and friends stop the plan, forcing Neighsay out of power and sending Cozy on the run. * Cozy Glow returns to try and frame Twilight and Starlight for ruining her plans, but this fails. Due to the recent danger, the school of friendship is forced to close down, so Twilight and her friends are forced to work with Cozy to get the school back. In the end, Cozy tries to trick them all to satisfy her own goals, but upon realizing Cozy only wanted power with as many friends as possible to fulfill her insecurities of never fitting in, Twilight and Starlight reason with Cozy, ultimately convincing her to stand down. Though Cozy initially turns herself in, the princesses ultimately decide that Cozy instead attend the school of friendship so she can learn the true meaning and values of friendship, with Cozy becoming friends with Apple bloom. * Horrified at just how little time she has spent with Cozy Glow recently, Rarity decides to spend the day together with Cozy. However, the overjoyed Rarity has them partake in activities which Cozy has outgrown, which Rarity fails to notice, leaving Cozy feeling increasingly annoyed. However, with Applejack's help, Rarity tries to finally recapture her bond with Cozy by having them participate in the Sisterhooves Social, leading to a closer relationship. * Chancellor Neighsay escapes from Tartarus and organizes all the remaining villains, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Night Mare and Regent Grogar to challenge Celestia and Luna for the rule of Equestria, launching a fierce assault on the land. As such, the Mane Six, Twilight Sparkle, Shinesire, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, along with the Friendship Crusaders, Starlight Glimmer, Sandbar, Rain Shine, Silverstream, Mandible, Gilda, Ember, Apple Bloom and Cozy Glow, as well as Princesses Celestia and Luna, and allies, Flim and Flam, Sheriff Silverstar, Cheerilee Lilly, Shimmering Lightning and Shining Billy, all band together to battle Neighsay's Legion of Doom to put an end to the threat towards Equestria once and for all. At the end, Twilight finally ascends to the crown as queen of Equestria. Merchandise There are various toys, including various sets and figures of the characters, which include sets of locations, figures each based on different characters in the series, items for the figures to interact with, clothing to dress the figures in. There are also clothing, backpacks, lunchboxes, cups, posters, etc. with imagery of the show. Comics A comic book series runs alongside the show, which details numerous other adventures or activities in the daily lives of the main characters, as well as many other characters in the background. Film My Little Pony: The Lost Kingdom Twilight and her friends journey beyond Equestria and come upon the lost spectacular kingdom of the seaponies, who distrust Equestria due to past conflicts. However, they must get to work soon to show the Seaponies that Equestria can be trusted again and help them defend their kingdom from the forces of the villainous Storm King. My Little Pony: The Returning Kingdom Twilight discovers Shinesire is the prince of the Crystal Empire, and she helps him to remember his sense of responsibility so he can return to the Crystal Empire and reclaim the throne from the false king, Hass, who is invading Equestria. Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil. Category:MLP: FIM Category:Cimil's Disney